


A Love Like This

by i_swear_by_all_flowers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Carol Peletier (Mention), Crying, Daryl Dixon (Mention), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For some reason they're getting married in Oceanside, Kissing, Lori Grimes (Mention), Oceanside - Freeform, Paul "Jesus" Rovia (Mention), Romance, Tara Chambler (Mention), pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_swear_by_all_flowers/pseuds/i_swear_by_all_flowers
Summary: They stood on sun-bleached ground overlooking the crashing waves of the roaring ocean before them. The woman, quietly pondering their future, glanced at the man some would say would soon be hers forever. What would be better than a love like this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written because we're all gonna die tomorrow.

They stood on sun-bleached ground overlooking the crashing waves of the roaring ocean before them. The woman, quietly pondering their future, glanced at the man some would say would soon be hers forever, but that assumes he already wasn’t and the woman questioned, “What’re you thinking?”

Turning slowly to face the woman beside him, the man smiled wistfully, “Thangs,” he said without pause. Quickly, she entwined their worn hands together, “Care to tell me about these _thangs_?” She said, her voice ringing out softly with mirth as she lovingly mocked her partner’s accent.

Throughout the time Michonne has known Rick, his thick, twangy accent has never ceased to amuse her.

She leaned into his side.

Her head resting on his shoulder, they watched above them as the sky slowly bled from its dark orange and red hues to the shades of purple and blue they loved so much.  Rick cleared his throat and looked away from his partner’s sweet and adoring eyes.

“Since –“ his voice caught and he tried again. “Since everything happened, I- _Michonne_.” Rick halted closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

“Hey,” Michonne breathed, “You can tell me,” she muttered as her hand drifted to Rick’s face, stroking his cheek, she tilted Rick’s face to hers. Michonne swept her hand through Rick’s curls in hopes of calming him. “Rick, I love you. You know that, right?” She said, still running her fingers through Rick’s hair.

“I do,” Rick whispered tenderly and reached up to grasp Michonne’s hand with his own. Behind them, they heard the wind rustle the forest floor before gently buffeting them; whipping their clothes and pushing them closer together if that were possible.

When the gust stopped, Michonne dropped her hand and Rick started again, “Michonne, I do. I know, and I love you more than I thought ever possible,” Rick cracked his eyes open and felt tears fall “and that’s -  that’s why. When Lori died, I just gave up. I never thought I’d have this. I didn’t think this was possible in the new world, and especially not with someone like you, Michonne.” Rick’s last word was punctuated with a slight hiccup.

Michonne whipped his tears away.

“Rick, I understand. I know. I’ve felt that, too. When I lost Andre, “ she paused before going on, “and Mike, I felt it, because who would be dumb enough to believe in a world like ours that a love like this was possible?” She questioned as tears of her own began to fall. Sighing deeply she continued, “But hey, we did it. We made it, we found each other, and we made a love of our own for each other, _with_ each other.”

Warmly, Rick wrapped his arms tightly around Michonne and grasped her to his chest, resting her head back on his shoulder and letting his shirt worry about tear stains for the moment. Rick placed a quick, chaste kiss to the crown of Michonne’s head and then, “Thank you,” he sniffled, his heart growing warm due to the strikingly incandescent woman next to him, who, for some unexplainable reason, chose him.

For the next moment, until they relaxed enough and Rick could talk without his words catching in his throat, they simply stood together and breathed.

“Since we have that out of the way,” Michonne chuckled, “You ready to get married tomorrow?” Rick laughed into Michonne’s newly braided hair, “I still can’t believe,” he stated. “The dead walk around with us, and we kill them on a daily basis, and we’re getting hitched tomorrow… with an actual priest!”

“Hey,” Michonne poked a finger between Rick’s ribs, “Gabriel’s more than happy since we asked him to officiate.”

“We didn’t even ask him, Tara did, that’s my point,” Rick said incredulously.

“Rick,” Michonne’s voice warned.   
“I know, I know,” Rick said and raised a hand in mock surrender, keeping the other fast around Michonne.

With her eyes crinkling, Michonne giggled. When her chuckle turned into vehement laughter, Rick couldn’t help his own giggling. “I just,” Rick wiped at his eyes and started again, “I just feel like we haven’t planned this wedding at all.”

Humming in agreement, Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick’s waist before saying, “And I still haven’t thanked Daryl for putting the wedding bouquet together.” Michonne quietly chastised herself.

“Hey,” Rick started, “I have an idea.”

Curiously, Michonne looked up.

“We could elope,” Rick stated firmly, trying to set his mouth grim, but failing as he felt a smile tugging at his lips. He felt Michonne laugh against his side, “And what good would that do? We wouldn’t have anyone to marry us.”

“We could bring Jesus along,” Rick said, his eyebrow quirked.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Rick.” She said, her teeth flashing in a brilliant smile, a smile which always made Rick’s knees feel weak.

Smiling to himself, Rick glanced to the rocky sand underneath them before meeting Michonne’s eyes again. “I’m just surprised that I even got to propose to you, is all. For a moment, I was convinced that Carol would do it for me.”

 “I thought so, too,” Michonne smirked.

  
“Wait,” Rick’s eyes widened, “did you know?”

“…Maybe I overheard you talking to Judith about it one time you were rocking her back to sleep.” Michonne stated her words betraying nothing but her adoration for her family. 

Rick met her lips with his own, “Bet you didn’t see that coming did you?”

“Absolutely not,” Michonne stated, her eyes twinkling. “Come on, we should be heading back,” Michonne said, tugging on Rick’s arm.

“Yeah, we should,” Rick said before kissing Michonne with a smile.

They pulled away and glanced at the deepening sky laid out before them once more, and they knew.

\- End


End file.
